


and yet you understand anyways

by endlessyearnings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessyearnings/pseuds/endlessyearnings
Summary: It was the night before Asami’s wedding and the one person who Asami longed for and needed the most, also happened to be the one person she could not see until walked down the aisle.OrAsami and Korra spend the night before their wedding apart.-Written for Day 4 of Korrasami week.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	and yet you understand anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback conversations are in italics, anything in writing is in bold.

Asami couldn’t believe this was happening.

Asami was getting married in less than 12 hours and she still hadn’t written her vows.

It wasn’t due to the lack of trying. Far from it - Asami had thought about her wedding for years now - even before they had gotten engaged. Or at least, she pictured the idea of it. Korra would stand opposite of her, Asami’s hands in hers, stroking them lovingly while Asami would say the most poetic words to the love of her life - words that would be carved into their hearts forever.

But when it came down to putting the ink to paper, well nothing ever seemed good enough, because how could anything Asami could write ever truly explain how much Korra meant to her? 

And it felt like Asami had tried everything.

After they had first gotten engaged, Asami had made a list of everything she loved about Korra to use as an outline in her vows.

But soon the list kept growing and it never seemed to end. Asami would get up in the middle of the night, walk over to her desk, and add to the list another thing she loved to make sure she didn’t forget - and well, the whole list idea just wasn’t effective. So, eventually, the list made it to where all of Asami’s failed drafts went - in her hidden safe behind the bookshelf.

The hard part was that Asami had a time limit - she knew she could spend all day if she could telling Korra what their marriage meant to her, but then they’d never actually get around to actually saying their “I dos.”

So, she turned to the people that knew Korra best. 

She first came to Mako and Bolin and they both agreed - Asami needed to make it humorous. 

_“You know, Korra was a big fan of my cop puns.” Mako had told her._

_“Yeah, yeah!” Bolin exclaimed. “And the best speeches are the ones when you add in your own personal, inside jokes.”_

_Inside jokes and puns. Asami could work with that:_

**Korra, do you remember when we went race car driving? I was the one who one the race, but out of everyone, it was you who raced away with my heart.**

_Asami cringed and added it to the pile of drafts in her safe. She’d have to try another approach._

She asked Pema and Lin.

_“I don’t know why you’re asking me, I’m not even married,” Lin huffed._

_“I’m not so sure I would be the best person to ask for advice,” Pema said. “Given, you know, how the last time I gave relationship advice it may have led to your breakup with Mako. But I will say this - just write what you’re good at.”_

_Asami was an engineer - maybe instead of writing her vows Asami could -_

_“And no blue cars, no airships, no more statues of Korra in the middle of Republic City,” Lin deadpanned. “It should be a wedding vow, not a gift.”_

_Well then._

She turned to Tenzin, who told her what his father, Avatar Aang, told him:

_“‘Love is hard when you’re young’ - that was what Avatar Roku himself told my father, what my father told me, and what I can share with you. Marriage is about sharing wisdom.”_

_“And whatever you say, just don’t say you would rather kiss her than die,” Bumi added._

_“Whatever you do, just don’t make it boring!” Meelo stomped his foot._

_“Weddings are so romantic,” Jinora sighed dreamily._

_“Asami,” Ikki began. “Did you know that Korra already wrote her vows?”_

_“Oh, um no I had no idea...” Asami asked slowly. Was Asami really that behind? If Korra could write her vows without a problem, why couldn’t Asami?_

_Ikki nodded. “But she didn’t share them with me,” she pouted. “But you will, right?”_

_Needless to say, she did not share any of the various versions of her vows with Ikki._

_But maybe Tenzin and Meelo had a point. Wisdom and... entertainment..._

**Korra - did you know that when gas is heated to just the right temperature heated it -**

_No. No - there would be no mentions of gas at her wedding, not with Meelo in attendance._

Opal and Su were no help either.

_“You’re making it harder than it needs to be, dear. Just tell her you’ll be there for her,”_

_“Yeah, be honest!” Opal added._

**Korra - you are the love of my life. I promise to always be by your side.** _Asami wrote. Except that wasn’t really true…_ **Except for times when one of us gets brainwashed into thinking the other is an enemy.**

_No - that was not something she should bring up during her wedding._

_“It doesn’t have to be perfect Asami,” Senna told her during one of their visits to the South Pole while Korra was out riding with Naga._

_“Yeah, we didn’t even have our vows pre-written when we got married!” Tonraq added. “I don’t even think I remember what I said,” he said, earning him a nudge in his ribs from his wife._

_“Asami, at the end of the Korra isn’t going to care about the vows, all she is going to care about is the fact that she’s marrying you,” Katara added._

_“She’s right,” Kya said, “goodness, there’s a significant change in your aura. Asami, you need to relax.”_

But Asami couldn’t. And time passed by and Asami still hadn’t written anything worthy enough to be said during their wedding.

And now, in the eleventh hour, Asami knew there was only one person who could help her through this: Korra.

Asami sighed, sitting on the bed with her head in between her hands, and the lack of familiarity with her setting gave her more discomfort. 

She had stayed in this room in Air Temple Island many times, but that was years ago, and all Asami really wanted to do was to curl up next to Korra in their bed, place her head on Korra chest while Korra held her tight, and tell her how much of failure she felt because she didn’t have her vows ready. 

They both wanted this - they both wanted to spend the night before the wedding apart. It felt romantic at the time - the thought that the first time they would be seeing each other on the day of the wedding would be when they were both in their wedding gowns.

But now, Asami couldn’t care less about that.

She just missed Korra. So much. 

Asami didn’t know how she could do it before. 

She once told Korra that the three years Korra was gone were the longest of her life. But now, these past three hours since they said goodnight felt like a lifetime apart.

Asami didn’t know why exactly she was feeling like this - they didn’t spend every moment together, there several were nights that they had spent apart - it wasn’t easy being the Avatar or being the CEO of Future Industries. 

Maybe it was the fact that Korra was just down the hall. Since their wedding was taking place at the island they both agreed it made the most sense for them to stay there the night before. But the feeling of being so close yet so far away from the one person she needed just made Asami feel so lonely.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the flash of red red at the corner of her eye and suddenly two small eyes peering up at her. 

“Pabu,” Asami smiled, relieved it was just her furry friend. “What are you doing here?” Asami extended her hand and the fire ferret approached her, allowing Asami to pet him. “How did you get in here?” Asami looked and noticed her window was open, Pabu must have made his way through there. 

“What’s this?” Asami found a note attached to Pabu.

**_Hey Asami, are you up? I couldn’t sleep. Thankfully, this little guy was more than happy to deliver this for me. (Hopefully, he makes it over to the right room). Anyways, I just wanted to check in and see how you were holding up? I know you’ve been stressed about the wedding - I know with all of the world’s leaders and all of the top businessmen coming, you’ve been working hard to make sure everything was perfect. And, well, I just want you to know that I’m so excited - I can’t wait to marry you. - Korra_ **

Oh Korra. Asami held the letter to her chest, so thankful to have found someone who could make her feel so… so loved, even when they were apart. Even if they weren’t always together, there was so much relief knowing that Korra would always be there for her. Knowing that gave Asami the strength to come to terms with what was truly bothering her. She sat down at the desk, found a stationary, and began to write her response. 

**Dear Korra,**

**Yes, I’m up, probably for the same reason as you. Luckily for us, Pabu is the perfect postmaster general, and your message was received by the intended recipient. (Can you imagine if Beifong got this. I don’t think we’d ever hear the end of it). And thanks - for the note, but I must say, you and I are probably the only two people on this island awake at this time… deliberately spending the night apart was probably the worst idea I’ve ever agreed to.**

**Still, it means the world to me that you sent me this note - I suppose it’s kind of our thing, isn’t it? I’ll admit, it’s still the sweetest surprise getting a note from you - whether it’s little love notes you leave when you pack my lunch, or notes on my desk when you have to leave to run Avatar duties - I hope you know how much I appreciate these - and you. Especially tonight, because you’re right - everything is perfect. The flowers, the chairs, the decorations - everything is good to go except for one thing…. Korra I don’t have my wedding vows. And I know you have yours done which is why I feel so awful that I don’t have mine done. I don’t know, Korra, what do you think I should do?**

**Love,**

**Asami**

Asami rolled the letter and attached it back to Pabu. “Give this to Korra,” she said. She sighed when he left, waiting anxiously for his return.

Ten or so minutes passed before Pabu came back, another letter attached.

**Do you remember when we got engaged? I had it all planned out with all of our favorite things - I would drive you to dinner at Fan’s Dumplings, we’d have a romantic turtle-duck boat ride, then I was going to take you to the Spirit World to see your favorite flowers, where I was going to ask you. I even had a speech written out. I was so nervous, but you know what happened? When we woke up that morning, you looked right at me and asked me to marry you, saying you couldn’t wait any longer. Asami, I don’t know how, but your heart knew mine, and both of our hearts were telling us that we were ready. I guess what I’m trying to say Asami, is that, my heart knows yours too, and something is telling me that it’s not the vows that’s stressing you out - at least not entirely.**

And rationally, Asami would have thought through what she wanted her response to be. But somehow, writing letters to Korra always caused her to come to terms with how she really was feeling inside, and instead Asami found herself writing the truth. 

**Korra - I will confess that I do have some regrets not being able to go on that date with you. I know we were… preoccupied the rest of the day and never got the chance. Still, you right - in more ways than one. I wouldn’t change a thing about that day and any day we shared together.**

**I think you’re right, about the vows.**

**I suppose it comes from the fact that It’s the biggest day of my life tomorrow and… and well mom isn’t going to help me with my hair and make up, my dad isn’t going to be walking me down the aisle… And I guess, writing these vows just made me realize that you’re the only family that I have. Us getting married tomorrow makes it official, it’s making me realize how much I really want this - to be part of a family - so much that it scares me. So much that I can’t even stand to spend this last night before the rest of our lives without you.**

Asami attached the letter to Pabu and sent him off before she could change her mind about sending that to Korra. Time passed - 2 minutes felt like 4, 3 minutes felt like 9 - Asami felt her anxiety building exponentially and - 

There was a loud ‘thud’ at the door.

Asami heart started to pound just as loud. She quickly stood up to open the door and - 

Saw Naga.

The polar bear dog panted at her before licking her face.

“Naga,” Asami giggled, she smiled when she saw a note attached to her. 

**I figured if we couldn’t be together tonight, then Naga would be the next best thing. I hope you know it’s quite the gamble - I can attest that she is the best cuddle buddy ever and the last thing I want her taking over my role permanently. Still, it’s a risk I’m willing to take if it helps you.**

**Asami, we are family, we always have been - ever before we got together - and we always will be. I know tomorrow isn’t going to be everything you pictured it would be.**

**Sometimes we dream about the idea of something, only to realize that we’ve had something just as good ready for us along. Asami, you are the smartest and strongest person I know, but just know this, you’re not alone. Get some rest Asami, we’ll figure it out tomorrow. I promise. I love you.**

Asami placed the letter on the desk and decided not to reply. She trusted Korra, and knew she had to listen to her and get some rest and accept whatever was going to happen tomorrow.

“Naga, you wouldn’t happen to have any ideas, would you?” She brushed her head against the polar bear down, immediately feeling more connected to Korra. 

The room felt even smaller with the giant polar bear dog in there, but for the first time that night, Asami felt like she could truly breathe. 

* * *

When Asami woke the next morning, she shuffled their exchanges from the night before. Korra’s handwriting always seemed to have an effect on her, and writing to her always made Asami feel more vulnerable and open than she was before. 

In fact, years ago she had almost sent Korra a letter of expressing how - 

How she felt about Korra. The letter she never sent. 

Asami read Korra’s letter again -

**Sometimes we dream about the idea of something, only to realize that we’ve had something just as good ready for us along.**

And just like that, it all clicked. As it turned out, Asami had her vows written a long time ago. 

She looked at the time on her watch.

It was almost 6:52am. She was getting married approximately 4 hours. Opal was supposed to come right at 7am to help her get ready... But Asami didn’t really need the full 4 hours to get ready, right? Pictures could always come after the wedding. 

The first ferry for Republic City was scheduled to leave at 7:10 - trips usually took 30 minutes - it was doable...

But she didn’t have a car ready at the dock. She could always use a car already there (and return it of course) - she knew how to start any Satomobile without a key, but that would take too long and -

Naga stirred and licked her face. Of course! She could ride Naga back to their apartment - they would be there before 8, take the 8:20 ferry back to Air Temple Island, and be back by 9 to get ready. Two hours should be plenty of time.

“Come on Naga,” I need your help, Asami led her out to the hallway.

“Asami, where are you going? You shouldn’t be out here” It was Opal, most likely on her way to Asami’s room to start the preparations. 

“Shh!” Asami whispered, hoping not to wake anyone up. “I’ll be back by 9 - I promise! Just don’t tell Korra I left,” Asami took off, shuddering at the thought of Korra thinking Asami was a runaway bride - riding off with her polar bear dog.

It all went according to plan. 

The ferry left as scheduled and Naga made the trip to the apartment with ease.

And when Asami opened the door and was ready to make her way to her safe where she kept everything and - found Opal staring at her. 

“You do remember I’m an airbender right? I took Juicy. If you really wanted to come here, you could have asked me.”

Oh. 

Well it was too late for that now - besides, Asami had to take Naga back, so there was no way she could avoid taking the ferry back. She needed to move. 

“I needed to find something, Opal,” Asami explained, “for the wedding.”

Asami made her way to her home office where she kept her safe behind the bookshelf and Opal followed. “Beside - you really didn’t need to follow me,” she moved the shelf and turned the lock and opened the safe and flipped through the paperwork to find what she needed. Asami had never felt more pleased with her organizational skills than she did at the moment. “I do plan on coming back, you know,” Asami stopped and turned to Opal, who had placed herself on Asami’s office chair. “You didn’t tell Korra I left, did you.”

“She didn’t have to,” another voice came in through the front door - Mako. “Korra already knew.”

“She woke us all up at 6,” another voice came in. What was Lin doing here?

“What is everyone doing just standing here?” Bumi said. “You have a bride you need to get ready! And I need to get everyone out the door in a little over an hour.”

“What’s going on?” Asami said. She led everyone out of her office into the living room where she realized she had more guests than she thought. 

“There’s been a change of plans, Asami,” Pema joined them, Rohan in tow. 

“I’m confused. Where’s Korra?”

“Korra’s fine,” a voice laughed, it was Tonraq. 

“But -”

“Senna, Katara, Bolin, and everyone else are all back on Air Temple Island are helping her get ready. I’m heading there soon - I just wanted to drop something off. He revealed a small item wrapped in cloth and presented it to Asami.

Taking the gift, Asami unwrapped the paper to find a blue gem hairpin. “Senna saw it and thought of you. Katara gave the handkerchief it’s wrapped in."

“Thank you,” Asami said, tears pooling in her eyes. Tonraq pulled her in for a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“I hate to be the one to break up this moment here, but Tonraq you need to leave and Asami you need to get ready” Lin ordered. 

“I’m still confused,” Asami patted her eyes dry with the handkerchief. “Why is everyone here? We don’t need everyone here to take me back go back to Air Temple Island-”

“Because Asami, you’re not going to Air Temple Island, at least not yet,” Mako said.

“But - “

“Oh for heavens sake, Korra has a surprise for you and we need to get you there by 9:30 at the latest which means you need to get ready now,” Lin barked. 

Opal and Pema explained it to her as they helped with her makeup. Korra had woken them all up at 6am for a new wedding day plan - one where Asami would get ready in their apartment and there would be a stopover before the 11am ceremony. 

“She must have known I would go here,” Asami realized. The wheels in her head started to turn. That’s why Korra gave her Naga. 

Asami shifted suddenly in her chair, a large smile of disbelief forming on her face. She knew where that ‘stopover’ was going to be.

She finished getting ready with ease and without delay. 

“There is, one more thing,” Lin said softly. “I had the chance to get to know your father when we was, well, you know… and the day I let him out of his cell, he asked for a favor: there was a safe in his office that we had seized... Well, long story short, he asked that I find this in his safe and give you this on your wedding day,” Lin gave Asami a jewelry box. 

Asami took it, the box feeling heavy only to her. She opened it to find a beautiful bracelet. “I - “ Asami began, not finding the words. 

“It was your mother’s,” Lin said, she gently took the bracelet and put it on Asami’s wrist. “He told me to tell you that she wore this for their wedding,” Lin said.

Asami felt the tears fall before she could stop them and suddenly she was engulfed in a swarm of hugs. 

And it was too much - so many emotions on an already emotional day - but being there, surrounded by so many people who cared about her, Asami knew what she knew all along: she wasn’t alone. She never was. 

She broke apart and Pema took the handkerchief from Katara to dry her tears before they could ruin her makeup. 

“There you go,” Pema said.

Asami looked at herself in her dresser mirror. “How do I look?” she asked?

“You look pretty,” Rohan broke the silence and everyone laughed.

Asami looked in the mirror once more and smiled. She was ready, more than ready. “Well then, it’s 9:20 - I think we’re on time to go to the Spirit World. 

* * *

Korra and Asami get married first in the Spirit World, surrounded by Asami’s favorite flowers.

Mako and Bolin walked Asami down the grassy fields where Tenzin stood, ready to officiate.

And when Asami _finally_ saw Korra, it felt like no time had passed at all. 

When it was time for the vows, Asami read the words she was too afraid to say before - the letter she never sent all those years ago.

When it was Korra’s turn, Korra read the speech she had wanted to say the night they got engaged but never got around to saying.

And it’s perfect.

They get married again on Air Temple Island, although 20 minutes later than scheduled.

And it’s chaotic. Guests were on the verge of leaving when they finally arrived, the musicians were a no-show, having missed their ferry, so Wu took over, deciding to sing his own version of the wedding march. A few spirits followed them back and accidentally knock over the cake in the middle of the ceremony - 

And yet it’s still perfect.

This time around, they say a different set of vows:

“Asami, when we were apart last night I realized this - you hog the blankets. You do, you tug and crumple it around your hands, leaving none for me. Not only that, but you somehow always sleep crooked, and your feet end up tucked into my side. Thankfully, I’m from the South Pole - I’m used to the cold, and because I love you, I don’t mind and because well, I’m the one who hogs up all the pillows. To me, that’s what marriage is all about - two people who balance each other out and give what the other person needs. I promise, to be your partner - to be your family - forever Asami, as long as we’re together, you can keep tucking your feet in my thighs so you don’t get cold feet.”

Asami laughed. 

“Korra, I’ve struggled with what I’ve wanted to say today, and right now, all I can think about is how messy your handwriting is. It’s true, the master of all four elements did not seem to master penmanship - because your strokes are sloppy, your spacing is weird and honestly, it was so hard at first just trying to figure out what exactly you were writing. But I told myself, if I could read business proposals and blueprints, then I could read the Avatar’s handwriting. Sure enough, in time, I got better, and the truth is, it wasn’t long before I longed to read those messy letters, because no matter what we were going through, we found a way to stay connected, and today I promise you, we always will be. Life… well it isn’t perfect. So, no matter what hardships you’re going through, no matter how messy life gets, no matter how far apart we are, I promise to stand by your side, because we’re stronger and smarter together.” 

And as they were pronounced married once again, Asami realized that it didn’t matter whatever the other person said. At the end of the day, they were just words that were spoken. The truth is, Korra knew Asami and Asami knew Korra. Two hearts found the same yearning, longing, and desire in the other. So much so that whatever couldn’t be expressed or articulated into words, well the other just seemed to understand anyway.

The vows were just a formality - and well, after hugging every single member of her family during the wedding ceremony, Asami was proud that in the end, she took their advice after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up taking on a life it's own and turned out way longer than I had originally planned for. I almost thought I wouldn't get this one done on time but thankfully, that's what lunch breaks are for.
> 
> Happy Korrasami week everyone!


End file.
